The present invention relates to novel pyridinone compounds and their use in controlling insects.
The control of insects is critically important in the production of food and fiber and the protection of the public health. New classes of chemicals that are useful in providing insect control are intensively sought and, when found, highly prized.
Certain substituted N-pyridinyl-2-pyridinone compounds and substituted N-phenyl-2-pyridinone compounds have been disclosed to be insecticidal. Further, certain substituted 2-pyridinols (2-pyridinones) are known to be insecticidal and to protect wood from attack by insects.